The Dead rising
by Spaztic.one
Summary: Walking dead fiction that I mixed with a story in my head. Young people have to fight to stay alive. The walkers aren't the only threat. Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions. It has its flaws.
1. Hell Hole

Walking down the hallway she approaches a small door at the end of the hallway. She reaches out to grab it hen a hand hits her across the face. She falls to the ground and the woman who hit her stands above her, towering over her. Her vision is blurred, a good punch it was. "Why must you be so stupid little girl?" She says. She lies there silently. "Silence? Not smart Jazmine." The girl says. The girl hits her many more times till Jazmine is bleeding out the mouth and half her face is swollen to where she can barely see. "Had enough?" she says lifting her up by her shirt so that she is sitting up. Jazmine coughs up blood and spits it on the ground. "Wrong question Andrea, have you had enough?" Jazmine says. Andrea looks at her angrier than before. "Go to hell." Andrea goes to hit her again but Jazmine grabs it and spins her over to where she is on top of her instead.

She is beating on Andrea; her face is swollen and bloody. She stops and gets up. She wipes the blood from her mouth and proceeds to the door. She grads the handle and turns it. She pulls but it won't open. "Stubborn door." She says. She has to put all her weight on it for it to open. She isn't heavy she is rather skinny. Her brown hair is very long, and her skin is dark. She is always in the same clothes. Everyone is. She wore a leather vest that buttoned and under that a faded red tank top. She wore faded blue jeans that were pre-ripped from the store. She always had her brown leather boots on the were almost up to her knees and they zipped in the back. She is nothing like Andrea. Andrea is a little on the heavier side and she has blonde short hair her skin is very light. Andrea wore skimpy clothes. They were not meant for some one of that weight. But she wore them anyway. Andrea is Irish and Jazmine is native.

The door finally opens, so she proceeds through the door. "Brenton, you here?" Jazmine says loudly. "Back here." A low voice comes from the back of the room. The room is dark, poor lighting. He walks out and looks at her bloody face, "What happened?"

"Andrea came back." Jazmine replies.

"What for now?" Brenton says.

"I'm not completely sure this time. Hard to say."

"Any idea?"

"Probably has to do with Chase."

"Ha, I bet so. It's a shame about Chase. You only killed him to protect her. Even if it was her brother."

She looks at the floor and chooses silence over the pain to remember. He puts his hand on her shoulder. His pale skin and red crazy hair, curly all over the place match well together. Jazmine called him 'Sheep head' he didn't usually care but sometimes, he hates it.

"Not yet?" he says. He looks at the counter in front of him and fiddles with a few beakers. He is a scientist. "You can't keep it back forever you know. One day you're going to need to talk about it. I'll be here when that day comes. Don't forget that." He grabs the bag on the counter. It was a backpack worn out and the purple of it faded. "I'm guessing you came for this?" he says handing it to her. "Yes, thank you." She says as he grabs it.

She heads for the door without saying goodbye and leaves. She opens the small door and crawls back out. She looks around. No Andrea. She walks back down the hall. The lighting is poor but not as bad as Brenton's lab. She walks outside the building. The bright light nearly blinds her. She talks a minute for her eyes to adjust. She looks around. No Andrea.

She walks by the looted buildings. She sees a few people and runs to the ally and hides behind a dumpster. She can hear a man, about her age even, and a woman maybe slightly younger. She was good about guessing thing. She was rarely wrong. She looks out onto the street, there they are. She can only see less than half the boy's face. He looks very familiar. The girl's face it turned the other way and cannot be seen. She is still hidden and the smell of the dumpster is starting to get to her. She needs to cough, but she can't. If she does those people will come and get her.

She tries to clear her throat. It only makes it worst. She looks around, no one but those people. She sees a door at the end of the ally she is standing in. She has to make it there the people aren't moving. She backs up slowly, and then turns around and runs crouched down. She makes it to the door. She pulls it open. It makes a loud boom sound and the people look at her. They start to run towards her. She runs inside and runs up the stairs and around a corner to a long hall way. It's so dark. She can hear them running almost up the stairs. She turns hard, almost falling over and into a door. It's lighter in here but still dark. She sees a chest and decides to get in it to hide as the footsteps get closer. She can hear them stop by the door she is in. …Did I leave the door open? She thinks to herself. She can see threw a small key hole in the chest. She sees the door. It's closed.

She is still scared. She doesn't scare easy. She has been through worst but this, this is bad. She isn't shaking. She is still. She hears a boom and the footsteps running away. She is relieved to hear them gone. She begins to climb out when someone sits on the top of the chest. It's a bigger chest. It could fit three of her in it. She scrambles to the back of it as someone stabs a long needle through the key hole. It was meant to stab her eye but she wasn't looking through it. She is silent. She pulls her knife out of her pocket and stabs the roof of the chest. It hits whoever is sitting on it. They move off she jumps out and within a blink in onto of him and has the knife to his throat. It's Brenton. She pulls her knife away. He isn't looking at her. He has widened eyes, looking behind her. She turns around to see what he is looking at.

There is a man, he is about her height, dark hair and pale skin. He is bleeding out his ass. He is wearing a dark trench coat that makes him appear scary. He isn't ugly but he most definitely doesn't fit into the attractive category.

"Who the hell are you?" Jazmine asks. "Why does that matter?" he replies calmly. She moves quickly and has him pushed against the wall with her knife on his neck. She is naturally fast. She is stealthy. "Speak." She says. "Why should I. So you know who you are killing." He says still calm. "Now!" she raises her voice. "No." he says still calm. "Fine then." She pushes the blade harder against his neck. "You wouldn't. You can't." he says still calm. "Don't test me." She says "You won't do it. You're too soft. Hell, I bet your-" she had killed him before he finished. She had cut his throat open. "Damn." Brenton says. She snaps him a look of anger. "Why the hell are you here?" she says firmly.

"I got worried." He says.

"About what?"

"About you."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself."

She wipes off the blood on the windows curtain. She looks out the window and sees the Walkers "Shit." She says as she ducks down and crawls into the nearby closet. Brenton follows her. She peaks out of the window. She sees the scratch. Ramanas are people that scratch you if you're lucky they will eat you. If they leave you scratched then you turn into them. The scratch turns green and all that you do is die and never become the same as you were. You don't remember who you were. They are faster then us. They don't get winded easily and they can run ten times faster than a normal person. Its hell. She looks at the face. Her brother, "Shit." she says as she hides again. Bullets do nothing you have to stab them or beat the shit out of them. None the less it's hard to stop them. You have to give a good bash to the head to kill them. She peaks back out the window. She stares at him. She is almost shaking. It looks her right in the eye and next thing you know it's making a run for the door to get them. She is now shaking.

This one is her brother. His name was John and when he was bit he was thirteen. Jazmine is now sixteen and Brenton is seventeen. The only reason people hide from people is because if you don't kill them when you first see them, you will be killed. People changed. Humanity is different. If you want to stay alive you must know how to kill. Almost all the Walkers are dead but humanity will never change again. Humans evolved and will never change back. This is the future of humanity.


	2. Stuck

She crawls back to the window. She is now shaking slightly. A tear rolls down her cheek. She closes the closet door. The pine smell still there. The door has cuts in it, one all the way through it. She looks out the cut in the door. She doesn't see him yet. She pulls her knife out of her boot. She hold onto it firmly and gets ready for when he comes. She waits. He shows up in the door way. He smells around. He looks at the closet and walks towards it. He reaches out to grab the handle when Jazmine jumps out and stabs him in the head.

His body falls hard and hits the floor. She kneels down beside his body. And cries. Brenton comes out and touches her shoulder. She shakes it off. He want to help her but doesn't know how. She is hard to read. One wrong move and she could kill him if she needed to. He just stands behind her looking at her. He knows better than to just keep trying. Neither of them speaking they walk out. Jazmine wipes the blood off on her jeans, and they leave the building.

She is in tears not crying just tears. Brenton couldn't ever connect the feelings. He didn't have siblings, at least none that he knew of. He doesn't have parents anymore. They died when he was three. Years before this happened. He is glad in a since that he doesn't have family. He won't need to kill the ones he loves. …He is one lucky bastard. No family. No loved ones. Ha. Never thought I'd ever think this. He doesn't know what it's like I had fifteen siblings. Ten of them adopted. I wish I had no one that loved me. I had to kill my parents, my Siblings, my boyfriend… She is in tears because she is remembering. She is remembering the good things that she and Chad did. Chad was her boyfriend. He was a trouble maker. They were going to run away together. They didn't get passed Darbsvill, a town about sixty miles away from where they lived.

They reach the door that leads outside. She is no longer in tears. She pushes the door open and takes out about three Walkers in the ally that the dumpster was in. He takes off towards where he lives. Jazmine never allows him to stay in the same block as her. They are pretty much on opposite side of the town. It's not because Jazmine doesn't trust Brenton It's because she can't trust him. She could get herself killed doing that.

Jazmine awakens the next day. …I have to get out of her soon. I can stay in this town. I have to keep killing them. I have to make humanity rise again… Brenton wouldn't wake up till later. He always wakes up late. The earliest Jazmine ever has seen him up is nine. She knows she has to leave but she can't bring Brenton along with her as well. That's a good way to get herself killed.

Its nearly ten now. He still hasn't awakened. …Fake the death. Make it look like a suicide. No he isn't that stupid. Just leave he would think I got scratched. No… She can't bring that pain to him. She could easily and wouldn't care all that much. But she knows that that will haunt her. She packs a bag. She puts food and weapons in the bag. She knows what she has to do now. She packs a bag for him too. She was the one that kept the food otherwise Brenton would eat it all. She packs the Bag. Food, Water, Clothes. He would be set. She writes up a note that is placed in the bag that reads:

Brenton,

You are a good friend. I enjoyed having you to care for. But I may get scratched one day and get you. It's not okay to stay here. I'm leaving. Sorry

Jazmine

She takes the bag and puts it at his door. She then leaves for the next town. She plans to head south for the recreational center. She knows it's over run but she can make it. She knows how to kill them in packs. Not many people left. She knows this. If she could only find a good place to hide, to live a normal life. She will go there. She hopes so much that the recreational center will be this place.

She thinks about Brenton, the memories. She then picture him bit and ripped apart by the Walkers. She hates it. She thinks about other things to distract herself. She thinks of before this all went down. Her mother was braiding her hair. She loved it when her mother did her hair this way. Her dad walks into the door and hugs them all. But he is dead now. As well as her mother and everyone else.

She finds a car. She starts it. It runs well. Looks like good gas mileage too. It's small and green it's got a sunroof that's very tinted. She takes off in it. She soon gets to a small town named. Manistho. She enters. No Crawlers in site. Something thuds on the roof of the car. She jumps. She speeds up hoping it will fall off. Its smashes in the sunroof. It's a human hand that has a good grip in her long hair. It hurt so badly. She grabs the scissors in the cup holder and stomps on the brakes. The person it's pulling more now. She cuts her hair off and stabs the hand.

She moves her hands in a flailing motion seeing to stab the person. Nothing. She lowers her hand back in her hair now flat cut barley higher than her shoulders. She speeds up in hops to knock it off. It doesn't fall. The back door opens and she slams on the brakes. Someone crawls in.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." A younger girl's voice rings as a knife presses against her neck.

"Drive." The voice says again.

"Okay, were will I be taking you on this beautiful shitty day ma'am?" Jazmine replies.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny just drive out of town." The voice says.

"Well ill need to know your name first." Jazmine says turning around to see Samantha. He eyes widen. It's her friend from school. Best friend. She has dark brown hair. She is white. Her eyes are an icy blue and her hair is like Jazmine only she did that on purpose. "Sami." She says shaking.


End file.
